A system may collect an event related to the movement status of a person in the image captured by a camera and an event related to the movement status of a mobile terminal held by the person based on the inertia data measured by the mobile terminal. Then, the mobile terminal is linked to the person by focusing on the motivation of both events.
However, when the transmission amounts of the events are to be suppressed, there is a problem that the person and the mobile terminal cannot be quickly linked to each other.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-295242, 2016-066314, and 2016-129309.